<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фотографии by jana_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292120">Фотографии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox'>jana_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 первых поцелуев [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Open Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джебом не помнил, когда его верное до безобразия сердце разрешило ему любить Джексона, но целоваться вместо этого с Марком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 первых поцелуев [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фотографии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Айм вери сорри.</p><p>В твиттере есть челлендж про <a href="https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888">50 поцелуев</a>, ну я и побежала.</p><p>4. where it hurts — где больно</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джебом не помнил, когда его верное до безобразия сердце разрешило ему любить Джексона, но целоваться вместо этого с Марком. Вроде все было понятно и стандартно в его и-жили-они-долго-и-счастливо сказке: вот Им Джебом, когда-нибудь он будет петь во всех главных клубах Итэвона и еще через какое-то время они с Джексоном поженятся, ну или, по крайней мере, мирно заживут в одном городе. А вот Джексон Ван, он из Китая, а еще он любит собирать языком пазл из родинок на теле Джебома, слать ему селки со щенячьим взглядом и словами “люблю тебя” на всех загадочных языках земного шара, на которых говорят в тех местах, куда заносит его погоня за славой.</p><p>Но до их с Джексоном розово-слюнявой идиллии еще далеко, а Джексон снова надолго уехал в далекие края покорять сердца неведомых инвесторов и становиться звездой планетарного масштаба. И вот Марк. Такой красивый, что аж щемит где-то внутри. Но это точно не сердце, сердце Джебома прочно занято Джексоном. Возможно, Джебом хочет Марка желудком, или это печень? Пока что пьют в клубах они вдвоем знатно. И шлют Джексону селки в ответ, довольные и счастливые. Марк ругается, что у Джебома слишком широкие плечи и он не помещается в кадр. Джебом пьян, поэтому прижимает его к себе крепче и щелкает камерой на вытянутой руке.</p><p>“Если бы ты только повернул голову вбок”, пишет ему Джексон в ответ.</p><p>Пока раскрасневшийся Марк, высунув кончик языка, строчит кому-то в телефоне, Джебом задумывается над его словами. Каждый отъезд Джексона они снова и снова обсуждают между собой границы и правила. Джексон не против, Джебом знает. У Джексона телефонная книжка размером с Энциклопедию Британику и на заднем плане прошлой щенячьей фотки из-под одеяла торчит чужая пятка 43 размера. Джебом… тоже не против. Но с ним никогда раньше не случался Марк, и все предыдущие жизненные сценарии как-то не подходят под тщательно обдуманные и взвешенные “да” и “нет”, выстроенные им раньше.</p><p>Если бы он повернул тогда голову, представляет Джебом, его нос уткнулся Марку в щеку, а ртом так удобно было прижаться в поцелуе к его губам. Марк откладывает телефон в сторону и заказывает им еще по одной. Джебом, вообще, много думает, но в этом случае алкоголь помогает ему думать много, но быстро.</p><p>Их поцелуи жаркие. И наверное, очень красивые, ведь все, что делает Марк — сродни искусству. У Марка блестят глаза и бусины его сорванных вздохов переплетаются с длинными нитями английских слов, опутывая Джебома и заворачивая его в кокон. Джебом просовывает колено Марку между ног, прикусывает ему губу и одновременно пытается представить, как их поцелуй сейчас выглядел бы в кадре. Они нашли себе неосвещенный угол, и пестрое клубное освещение красиво бы смотрелось на фоне темной стены, высвечивая только острые линии ключиц Марка, яркие всполохи света на его запрокинутом кверху лице и темную макушку Джебома, когда он опустился перед ним на колени.</p><p>Джексон на противоположном конце света заценил бы фотографию. И Джебом уверен, что тот, кому так спешил написать Марк, тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>